He bit me
by Countrychick6038
Summary: So in one day since being in Forks I've learned that one vampires and werewolves exist and two I'm the God of wars mate...totally normal...NOT...WARNING may cause alot laughter...Enjoy..changed title was 'Ive been bitten by wboy'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hi I'm new!

Bella's POV

Hello my name is Isabella Swan but I perfer Bella. Im 5'8 with long mahogany hair that goes past my butt. I have beautiful baby blue eyes. My mother Renee is moving to Jacksonville Florida with her new husband Phil. I am going back to Forks Washington to live with my dad Charlie. Oh and Im 18 years old and in 12th grade and I have a pretty good backbone too. Cause I dont take nothin from no one.

I'm pulled out of my thought when the flight attendant came over and told me we were about to land. So as I'm putting on my seatbelt I can feel the plane descending. When we land I get out first and see my dad in the front of the crowd. I ran over to him screaming 'DADDY' and gave him a big hug and then we made it over to the baggage claim to grab my 8 bags I had.

"Holy Bells, how many bags you need" he chuckled.

"Well I am moving in aint I?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah" He said grabbing 4 bags while I grabbed the rest.

The rest of the night past with me getting my schedule for school tomorrow and me getting a jacked up black as night Ford 150. I went to bed at about 10:30 after I set my alarm clock.

***skip***

I woke up at 6:00 am to get ready. I got a quick shower then ran back to my room in a towel. I went to my closet and fished out my first day outfit. White ripped skinny jeans, black peep toe stiletto heels, with a black tank-top with a white vest that shows some cleavledge. I then did my make-up. The eye shadow was done in a smoky-eye effect eyeliner and mascara with some lip-gloss. My hair I just straightened it and put a bump on top and put in some silver hoop earrings.

"Dang I look hot" I said to myself as I looked at myself in the full body mirror. When I looked at my watch I panicked I had half an hour to get to school and I still had to eat.

So as I ran into the kitchen I grabbed a pop-tart grabbed my bag and keys then ran out of the house to my beast. I moaned when I heard it made a loud roar. That's my beast. It took me 20 min to get to school cause its such a small town. When pulled up everyone was looking at my beautiful truck until I got out. Cause there mouths dropped open when they saw who was driving. Yep 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

The only group that didn't pay attention to the 'new student' were 3 beautiful people ever. There was 2 blondes a male and female and a big bear curly brown hair dude. Me being the brave person I am, walked over to them I think I heard a bunch of people gasp. I tapped on the blonde girls shoulder.

"Excuse me" I said as she turned to me slowly.

"Umm may I help you" she said as she looked me up and down. "I haven't seen you around here. You new?" She asked kindly smiling at me.

"Yeah just moved in with my dad yesterday. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you its just being the new kid and not knowing anyone I didn't want to be alone all day and I also don't know where the class rooms are" I said.

"Wow. Yeah being the newbie sucks" she laughed " well I'm Rosalie Hale but call me Rose, this is Jasper Hale my twin," she pointed to a tall about 6'6 foot man with blonde hair that goes down to his chin he looked really strong just not as big as the other kid. He was wearing dark wash jeans, cowboy boots, and a black flannel shirt.

"Morning sexy" I said checking him out.

"Mornin darling" he said in a southern drawl as he grabbed my hand and leaned forward kissing my knuckles with a smirk. I could hear chuckles from Rose and the other dude as I practically swooned at his southern drawl.

"HEY what about me. What am I chopped liver?" unknown person whined

"What a freak!" I replied.

"HEY! You don't even know me." he said.

"Well you already love me" I said smirking.

"Yepperoni. Right in the buttock." he said.

"Hey chopped liver, so what's your name" I said with a straight face.

"Monkeyballs" Then Jasper and Rose smacked him up-side the head at the same time. "OWW that really hurt now I think I'm brain dead" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"No, you're already there" Jasper said.

"Monkeyballs real name over here is Emmett. And I think he was dropped on his head." she sighed" just don't ask me what age I think it was after I started dating him"

"HEY" He said sounding offended.

"You poor baby" Jasper said and slapped him across the face.

"Your dating Emmett? I feel bad for you" I said to Rose.

"HEY! You just met me today and your already talking smack about me. WOW" Emmett said amusingly.

"Aww you wanna hug?" I asked in a baby voice. Rose and Jasper looked at her with humor in their eyes.

"Yes" Emmett said childishly while crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

"Well to bad...I don't hug people who came out of a psych ward" I said.

"mmmm I like you you...we can be bffbfcbs." he said with a grin "You should come over for dinner. You wanna know what were having?"

'SWOOSH'

Rosalie was chuckling uncontrollably.

"Do I need to get my hearing checked or did I just here Jasper growl.." she whispered. "ANYWHO. what was the bf something. what was the rest?"

"B.F.F.B.F.C.B.S." he said slowly like he was talking to mentally ill child." IT MEANS. Best Friend Forever Beyond Friends Could Be Siblings" he said.

"Dude how is anyone suppose to know that besides you" Jasper said.

"This is why we cant be friends." Rose said.

"No need to be violent. Only I can be violent...ohh and back to all those letters you were saying this is my comment...BEFORE I was so rudely interrupted...Best friends and BEYOND TO INFINETY"

'RING' "I heard a Ding are my gummy bears ready" Emmett said acting mental. "come on dummy bear lets go before we're late...and remind me to never let you cook." I said looking at him with concern.

Dummy bear and I linked arms and started skipping and singing "we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz"

**Jasper POV**

Rose looked at me and said.. "Great now were stuck with two idiots" She sighed.

I just laughed. "Call Em 'fruit loop on crack who took to many steroids' an idiot but DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT CALL BELLA AN IDIOT."

"You like her. You like her" Rose sang in a sing-song voice.

I growled as I puffed out my chest and said "I don't know what you talking about"

"Yeah so much for 'God of war' more like 'Goddess of war'" Rose said.

The next thing I hear is.. "Oomph thanks Dummy for not breaking for not breaking my fall. And why are you so hard and cold" Bella asked.

'Oh dang flab it look what he did. That doofus is your husband and he's going to expose us" I said.

Emmett jumped up squealing like a little girl flapping his hands like bird saying "I didn't do it Rose I didn't do it"

"This is going to be an interesting year" Rose and I said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Keep em' coming.

Chapter 2: You Need Help!

Bella POV

Well falling wasn't part of the plan. Landing on Emmett wasn't either. He was abnormally cold and hard. I mean for a guy with that much muscle you would expect them to be hard but seriously.

"Are you a corpse?*gasp* are you a zombie? Ohhh no don't eat my brains that's the only thing that's useful. "I said.

"I'm not going to eat your brains. Just your blood..jk..jk..but uhh ya..JASPER she's all yours. "Emmett just ran in the building. Well that was strange.

"So where to?" I asked Jasper.

"Well who do you have?" Jasper asked with a hopeful look.

"Uhh let me look..." I looked then said." English class" we both burst out laughing.

"That's an odd name for teacher let alone a dude "he said" ohh crap now I have to go bleach my brain..ewwwwww those images are never going to come out" He said with a disgusted look while shaking his head trying to rid of the disturbing picture.

"Haha" I laughed as he glared at me.

"shut up" he had just entered the classroom when the final bell rung.

"YAY Bella your in my class" Emmett ran up to me and gave me a hug then went to sit next Rose. I saw Jasper sat by himself so I headed over to him.

"Ok class please take a seat" *snicker to self* said to the class.

"I have a question" I said raiding my hand.

"ahh you must be the new ahead and before you do can you introduce yourself" he said.

" umm ok well my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella and I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I live with my dad Charlie the Chief of police here." I finished. "Ohhh and uhh are there really man hookers and are you one?" I said trying to not laugh as everyone else just burst out laughing.

"Im not answering that, that is vary inappropriate." He said then went to teaching that's when I got bored so I ripped some paper and made a spitball. I looked at Emmett and saw he was facing the teacher.

'Smack!'

Right in the middle of his forehead. Hehe. His face held pure shock as he pulled the spitball of his forehead. Then he looked at me so I put on an innocent look on my face. He just glared at me. So I turned back to the teacher. Then something hits me in the side of the face.

Let the game begin.

"Jasper your helping me" I whispered to him. He was hesitant before he agreed.

That's when a full out spitball war started. Me and Jasper against Em and Rose. Then Jasper hit me with one and I turned around and glared daggers at him making him gulp with amusement.

"Bella, I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean it.. Please don't hurt me I-I-I'm to young to die.. please.. "Jasper pleaded with a scared mock look on his face.

"I'm so gonna get you for that" I growled at him.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

So I leaned over and licked his face for his punishment. He had a look of pure shock on his face. "...I want to know what you three are hiding?" I asked with a face that said 'Don't you dare lie to me.'

"You are just not normal.. and I cant tell you!" He said "You will eventually find out" he added.

"Don't you start-" then two kids bursts into the room swiftly walking to there seats like they been there the hole entire time. One was tall penny haired kid who looks constipated and a short hyper like pixie with short spiky black haired girl.

"They should have been here 28 min. ago." Jasper grumbled.

"What? you know them?" I asked him.

"Yes they are my siblings" He said. Then the bell rang for the end of class. "so who do you have next?"

" ..Wow there mothers must have hated them.. " I said. "You have that with my brother Edward" He laughed.

So Biology was weird. Edward had this weird vibe about him like he was controlling or something and then he kept looking at me like I was something to eat..kinda freaky if you ask me..

"Do you have staring problems or something?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face.

"Umm no but you do smell good" He said and I could've sworn his eyes got darker.

"Excuse me" I asked and he replied with a quick 'nothing'..

The rest of the class was strange. Edward was kinda freaky. Half way threw the class the Quileute tribe legends from 2 summers ago. About the cold ones and the wolf descendants. Now that I think of it they do seem strange. Stone hard, pale skin, ice cold, eye color changing, graceful walking, speed from when I tripped, and that was when I realized the Cullen name sounded so familiar. Then the bell rings and I head to history.

"Hey Edwardo where you heading" I yelled after him.

' " He said annoyed with the new nickname."K well I'm walking with you" I said.

As I walked in I was met by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper talking. Well this is gonna be fun. Emmett noticed me and pulled me over to where everyone else was standing.

"Bellsy this is our sister Alice. Alice this is Bella"

" Hi Bella its so great to meet you. I can already tell we are going to be great friends." she said as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah nice to meet you too." I said hugging her back awkwardly.

"Well class time" the teacher said as the bell rang.

I ended up next to Jasper. So history started out boring then. And I was still thinking about vampires.

***Jasper's POV***

Yay my favorite class because we were talking about the Civil War. I mean I know a lot about it cause I was there. Alice started talking to me at vampiric speed saying Bella was going to find out today and was going to be excited about it.

"So.." the teacher started asking his questions and I raised my hand for each one and got it right each time so finally the teacher just got annoyed cause I also kept correcting him.

"Do you want to teach the class " the teacher asked annoyed. "Yes a matter a fact I would. I mean history has half of it wrong" I said.

"How would you know that?" Mike said.

"Cause I was there." I said staring him right in the eyes seriously. I usually block out emotions but I felt that he was scared out of his wits. Then I pulled out my cell phone and said "Internet duhhhhh" I said in an obvious tone.

"Internet my rear end" I heard Bella whisper.

I sat back down when the teacher said... "Ok everyone settle down now.. that's not even funny." the teacher said in a stern voice.

"So what was the civil war really like back then" Bella whispered to me. Then she pulled out a civil war book.

"What are you talking about I got all that Info from the internet.." I said dodging the question.

Then she flips to a page and then gasps. Then she looks at me then the book then me then the book to many times for my liking. "You look good with blue eyes!" that really shocked so I went for the book but pulled back out of my reach. "No I'm reading about Major Jasper Whitlock. Very interesting stuffs." She whispered. I was mortified. So I reached for the book and got it this time and saw a picture of me before I was turned and a lot of facts about me. That I was not expecting.

"I know what you are.." all of the vampires in the room stiffened. "..the Jonas Brothers and you eat Vampire Crunch Cereal" then Emmett burst out laughing.

"You got something you want to say ?" the teacher asked.

"Well who are you referring to? Edwardo or me?" Em said as Edward softly growled to low for human ears, so I sent him some calming vibes.

"You, you smart-aleck" the teacher said annoyed.

"Nothing important Farts A lot." Em said trying to not laugh. The whole class busted out laughing and the teacher yelled for everybody to shut up."

Then the bell rang.

Finally.

The rest of school passed by smoothly. At the end of the day Emmett went with Bella to her house so she could do whatever before she came over to our house and so I could tell Carlisle and Esme about our guest.

***Emmett's POV***

Bella is so funny. She's like the girl version of me. We are going to be bffbfcbf. Haha.

"I'm driving" I yelled as I stole Bella's keys and hopped into her truck. Bella just huffed.

So were driving down her road as she told me cause I was following her directions I stuck my head out of the window with my tongue hanging out.

"Emmett stop that. That's just weird." She said. " So how is being a Vampire." She asked and a wide grin crossed my face. She knew.

"Well its awesome I love the speed, strength, and the whole fact of having to only feed once a week." I said excitedly. I heard her gasp.

"Ohhh No..don't you humans? I'm not eating am I? I'm your guys dinner." She said in a monotone.

I burst out laughing. Wow..."No Bella. You are eating my mom Esme is cooking and we are just gonna talk that's all. We don't feed from humans we eat animals...you wanna know my favorite?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah" she seemed relieved.

"GRIZZLY BEAR!" I yelled happily which caused Bella to laugh.

"Wow Emmy. Just WOW" she said. By now we had gone to Bella's and had started towards my house. This is gonna be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who are reviewing you have no idea how much that means to me and please keep on reviewing love to hear what you think. *Dont own Twilight*

Chapter 3: You dont deserve that!

***Emmett's POV***

Bella is so funny. She's like the girl version of me. We are going to be bffbfcbf. Haha.

"I'm driving" I yelled as I stole Bella's keys and hopped into her truck. Bella just huffed. So were driving down her road as she told me cause I was following her directions I stuck my head out of the window with my tongue hanging out.

"Emmett stop that. That's just weird." She said. "So how is being a Vampire." She asked and a wide grin crossed my face. She knew.

"Well its awesome I love the speed, strength, and the whole fact of having to only feed once a week." I said excitedly. I heard her gasp.

"Ohhh No. Don't you eat humans? I'm not eating am I? I'm your guys dinner." She said in a scared.

I burst out laughing. Wow..."No Bella. You are eating my mom Esme is cooking and we are just gonna talk that's all. We don't feed from humans we eat animals...you wanna know my favorite?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah" she seemed to have relaxed.

"GRIZZLY BEAR!" I yelled happily which caused Bella to laugh.

"Wow Emmy. Just WOW" she said. By now we had gone to Bella's and had started towards my house. This is gonna be so much fun.

***Bella's POV***

So we are currently in my truck driving when Em turns onto a drive way that I would've past if I were driving it was hardly noticeable. I was thinking about how different life is now. With knowing vampires exist and if I'm right that means my best friend Jake is a werewolf along with many other Quileute people. I know its weird that I'm taking it all so well but I'm a weird person. Then you think other people would just run for the hills or something.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when we pull up to a big beautiful Victorian style home. I was staring at it with my mouth open and I might have drooled a little when Emmett burst out laughing.

"You like? My mom built and designed it. It has almost every room you can think. Its a nice house." He said with a dazed look. That's when everyone else came out including two new people.

"Hi you must be Isabella. I'm Esme its so good to meet you." a women said in a sweet motherly tone.

"Just Bella. And its good to meet you too" I said as she leaned in and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Then I met Carlisle. He was nice and a doctor.

So when we walked into the house I couldn't help but gasp and tell her she had a lovely home. We chatted for a few hours. When I wanted to know some about them I practically told them half of my life in the few hours we talked.

"So how do you guys go outside if you burn in the sun?" I asked not expecting for half of everyone to laugh at me.

"Well that is just a Hollywood thing we don't burn we uhh. Uhh.. we kinda sparkle" Jasper said. Wait 'sparkle'?

"What? Are you serious. Bet you that takes down the hole manly ness for you doesn't it?" I laughed out.

"Yes it does." Emmett said pouting. "Just like the wolves down in La Push. They aren't 'Children of the Moon' were they only change when there is a full moon. They can change anytime they want. Also we don't sleep in coffins. We actually don't sleep at all." He said.

"And some of us have some gifts." Alice adds in.

"What do you mean 'gifts' and who and what kind" I asked kinda excited.

"Well its me, Jasper, and Edward. I, can see the future. But only when that persons mind is set up. Or if they change or if it is undecided I wont know. Edward can read minds except yours don't ask we don't know, and Jasper can feel and control emotions. We think Rose just has enhanced beauty and Emmett super strength. Carlisle control that's how he can be a doctor, Esme just caring motherly ness." Alice said all in one breath.

"Calm down, wow that's really cool I wish I had powers like that." I said.

"Yeah it is cool. Ohh umm I don't know why but Peter my brother sent you this letter and yes I know you don't know him but he also has a gift he says its not a gift but I think it is. Well he 'just knows stuff' we call it yoda." Jasper said handing me an envelope. I opened it and read the letter.

'Dear Bella,

The names Peter Whitlock. I know you are confused as to why I would write you a letter when we never met but I need you to read this then ask Jasper bout his past on how he was changed. Also tell him me and my wife/mate Char are comin up this Friday. Also know that we will be joining you guys in school cause something big is comin and my knower says I have to be there and I want to in school with you guys. You are one funny person. Cant wait to meet you in person.

Your future brother,

Peter Whitlock.. ;) P.S. hope that gives you a hint.

I read to myself then asked to speak to Jasper alone. So he led us up to his study and we sat down and I read it to him to say he was shocked is an understatement. I thought I broke him until 15 min later when he jumped up and grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Peter what do you mean 'Future brother' does it mean what I think it means?" He asked rushed." *pause* So she is?" what are they talking about? is it about me? "Ok thank you Captain and see you in 2 days." He said then hung up.

I raised my eyebrow telling him to spill. He looked nervous when Alice burst threw the door open then said "Don't worry she will take it perfectly fine" she then shut the door and went back down stairs.

I turned back to him and told him to explain. So he did.

He told me little of what he remembered when he was human and how he met 3 beautiful women on his way to Galveston for evacuations. He told me about the vampire wars, about Maria. I got so mad at what she did to him. He told me about how he helped Peter and Char escape and how they came back for him a few years later. He told me about how Alice found him in the dinner one night and how he came to be with the Cullen's. Near the end of the story I was crying but kinda comforting him too. I think he was crying from just remembering his past and like reliving it.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. A man like you shouldn't have went through that. and don't think, I look at you in disgust I look at you with pride, honor, and love. Pride for the man who lived through that and walked out still you. Honor for trying and doing what you wanted and love and, Love for the man you are today. But Jasper you didn't deserve any of that. " I finished with tears in my eyes. I thought it was a good speech.

"Thank you. There's more Peter wanted me to tell you though" he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who read and reviewed my story...your awesome and keep em' coming.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Jasper what are you talking about. There's more?" I said confused. There is a lot been going on today.

"Well you see vampires have a thing called a mate. It's like a soul mate but more common to us than to humans." He began nervously.

"What does this have to do with me?...Ohh no you found yours haven't you...what type of man are you. You led me on to believe you liked me and stuffs and now your going to ditch me for some hobo after we have flirted all day...how could you...Now I'm gonna cry.." I rambled...he just laughed at me.

"Did you really just say 'hobo'?" He asked with humor in his eyes.

"So its true you did find your mate and you are ditching me for some prostitute?" I sobbed

"Well yes I did and its you" He said.

"Your calling me a 'prostitute'? What's wrong with you?" I screamed at him offended then I looked down at my clothes...'ohh'. "That's not what.." I interrupted him.

"No stop I see what you're talking about but I don't look like a 'prostitute' I look like a hooker." I said as I glared at him. "No you idiot. Your my mate" He said.

"Now I'm an Idiot." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Now your just looking for reason's to fight." He stated crossing his arms looking towards the ceiling with an annoyed sigh.

"How's you know" I said.."I never heard of such a lie"

"Now you're lying cause I can feel it..Hello empath duh." he said matter a factly.

"I never lie. I'm ' '.'I huffed' Your gift is out of whack." I said. Jasper just smirked.

"My gifts out a whack?" He said with still smirking and raising his eyebrow. "Well lets try this then." Next thing I know I'm about to pass out so I said 'Hey' just as I heard him say 'Oops reflex' with a smug a smile.

'Is it me or is it that vampires like to show off' I thought.

***1 hour later***

I had just woke up 30 minutes ago and am sitting in the living room and haven't spoken to Jasper since. I've been to busy glaring at him. 'Still cant believe he did that.' Then Jasper gives me a big smile.

"So what's wrong?" He asked like nothing even happened.

"You knocked me out with your gift" I huffed at him.

"It's not my fault my gift's out of whack. Remember?" He stated with a smug smile.

"No it's not your lying" I said.

"I'm not lying." he said with a pout. "I thought about knocking you out. Then you passed out." He said.

I looked over and saw that Rosalie left a crowbar by the couch. So I picked it up and threw at him and it hit him in the groin.

"Oops reflex" I said innocently. He gave me a dark look. Then he started to stalk up to me so I move backwards slowly. I knew that he knew that I was scared as he gave me an evil smirk.

***Mean while with Rosalie and Emmett..in Rosalie's POV***

Me and Emmett were listening to Bella and Jasper argue and we were just lightly laughing...Until we hear Bella throw crowbar at Jasper. We both burst out laughing uncontrollably. Then Jasper whispers low enough that Bella couldn't hear but we could 'Get a life and get lost' and 'this is already difficult cause she's not even taking this mating thing seriously. She's to busy criticizing me'.

"So I'm deciding I don't want to die today so I'm going for a hunt and taking the three kids with me..cause Esme will flip if she comes home to find me dead with the other three hooligans." I said.

Then I saw Emmett start counting on his fingers. "Hey...I'm not a child or a hooligan" he's says offended "I'm a bear. ROAR!"

"You need help.." I said as I smacked him. Then Alice and Edward came in.

"Well you see we would find him help...but there is no cure for his kind of mental illness" Alice said seriously.

"See and this is why we can't be friends. Cause there is no cure for you." Edward said as he looked at Emmett.

"HEY! Now your limiting my friends list." Emmett said with a pout.

"Aww you poor baby." I said. "Now let's go. We're going out for a hunt."

"Hey what about my friends list...This conversation is not over" He yelled while he jumped out of the window to catch up to me Alice, Edward.

"Ok well. No one cares about your friend list...Great now the conversation is over. Now let's go." I said as we entered the woods.

"Your so mean to me...Ohh and Edward you gay."

***Emmett's POV***

I just love how everyone thinks I'm stupid. I just have this gift where I speak and understand stupid language. Oh and I can tell if someone is straight or not before and after they find out what gender they prefer. So ten minutes later I decided to continue my conversation with Eddy.

"And Eddy when I say your gay I don't mean..' Unicorns, Rainbows, lollipops and gumdrops with a bunny hopping through the field with a happy smile." I said in kid voice..as Rose and Alice smiled knowing it was 'Eddy bashing time'.." I mean the gay where you prefer" I was cut off by Eddy.

"Dude I know what 'gay' your talking about" Eddy said angrily.

"Do you need a hug or do u need help learning how to kiss a guy..if so I'm not the guy..go ask Alice. I mean she looks enough like a guy." I said.

"Hey!" Alice yelled offended.

"Don't worry I still love you, my little pixie" I said as I ruffled her hair. "HEY! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" Alice squealed trying to fix her hair.

"So Eddy what type of men do you prefer? Do you like the buff kind or just anyone you can control. Are you a control freak? You seem like a control freak to me." I said.

"Don't call me Eddy" Eddy said annoyed.

"Ok whatever you say Eddy. So who do you prefer?" I said totally ignoring his comment.

"I don't like guys" he said loudly. personally I could tell he was lying.

"So what do you think about Justina Bieber?" I asked changing the subject to see if it would work.

"It's not JUSTINIA its Justin Bieber" He said defensively.

"So why would you care what Emmett calls him?" Rose asked as we all raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because Eddy has a man crush on him!" Alice said chirping.

After that I went up to Eddy hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek..'because I wanted to see what he would do and the reaction I got was not what I wanted.' He pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. EWWWWWW!

"EWWWWW EWWY EWW EWW EW!" I said rubbing my rubbing my lips. "Great now I got to go burn them off" I said. "Now I'm scared for life." I said and went to kiss Rose to at least help it a little.

"No get away from me you two timer." She said pushing me away with a smile.

"It's not my fault. Eddy did it.." I turned and looked at him and said " Dude I consider that Rape. I'm pressing charges on you!" I said angrily.

"You can't consider that rape. Cause I looked into the future and it doesn't work you just end up going to the hospital." Alice said looking into the future.

"That won't happen." I said. Then Alice showed me her vision cause she can do that type of stuff.

***Alice's Vision***

So Edward and I went to the Popo and I reported that I was raped and the Popo thought it was a joke so they sent me to the hospital against my will. So I was there waiting worriedly. When Carlisle comes in while looking at the paper and says "So your here for the rape examination?" He asked so I said in a really high-pitched girl voice "Yes" and Edward said "Wow you did an extraordinary job at that." Carlisle looked up then says "What are you guys doing here? I thought this was the room for the person who is in for a rape examination was supposed to be in?" Carlisle said confused. "No you're in the right room. I'm here for the rape examination." I said. Carlisle looked at me stupidly. " What happened?"..:"Well...your 'golden boy' over here kissed me on the lips." I said. So Carlisle said "You can't consider that rape!" So I said.."Yess you can. It's a sexual assault."... "No it's not.." He argued back.."Well it was done against my will..so yes. Yes it is." I said...Carlisle gave me a death glare.."Go home now. And when I get home you both are going to lose a limb. and since I'm to nice to do it I will have Rose or Jasper do it. I'm sure that they wont mind." Then the nurse walked in and heard the whole thing.

***End of Vision***

"Fine I'm gonna tell my mommy on you" I said in a childish voice.

"She's my mommy too" Eddy says childishly.

"Nuhh uhh" I said

"Yuhh huhh" He said.

"Nuhh uhh" I said

"Yuhh huhh" He said.

"Nuhh uhh" I said

"Yuhh huhh" He said.

"GUY'S JUST SHUT UP YOUR GONNA SCARE OFF ALL THE ANIMALS BEFORE WE GET ANYTHING TO EAT!" Rose Yelled.

"Wow anger issues much. And besides it's too late I think all the animals in a twenty-mile radius just ran off..Soooo there is nothing left to scare." Eddy said.

"Yeah now were all gonna starve. Thanks a lot." I said as Eddy and I glare at them. They just smacked us.

So to finish our hunt we had to go to Alaska cause they scared the animals off. Let me tell you it was a long travel. I got me three bears Eddy got two dear and a mountain lion and Rose and Alice got three moose each. Now we have to travel home..Great.

**Please review love to hear your comments and thanks to all of those who are reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys have no idea how much the reviews mean. Thanks to those who reviewed I know you are anxious to find out what happened with Jasper and Bella. So Read on..._XD

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Jasper did the most unexpected thing known to man-kind. He walked stalked over to me and kisses me. '**What the heck?'** Not what I was expecting. So after I was done with my shock I finally kissed him back. By the time we separated I was trying to catch my breath. I grinned at him when I realized something.

"So I'm your mate?" I asked and he smacked his hand with his forehead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You to busy judging every dang thing." He said a little annoyed.

"Well I wasn't paying attention to that part cause once you called me a name I ignored the rest so it never registered." I said thinking aback to when he must have said it.

"I never meant to call you a name I was simply trying to get my point across." He said.

"Well obviously it didn't work!" I said like it was obvious.

"I could see that!" He said annoyed. Then I realized something else.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked realizing no one else was home.

"They went out for a hunt. Now that I think of it, its been about 5 hours since they left they should be back soon." Jasper said. Just then his phone rings. He pulls it out of back pocket and answered it.

"What is it trucker?" He answered in a mean voice so I picked up the crowbar and hit his head like a baseball as hard as I could. Hehe. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Then I could hear Peter on the other side of the phone laughing. I looked at the crowbar and seen it was dented.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head looking at me.

"Be nice. You said he was your brother and your friend.. Not only that but he saved you, give him some respect!" I scolded him like a child pointing the crowbar in his face. He looked at it with disbelief.

" How'd You dent that. And what the h. is up with you and crowbars?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air. I could hear Peter still laughing in the background.

"Yeah brother be nicer I saved your life. And I thought you loved me?" Peter said in a pouty voice loud enough were I could hear so Jasper just put in speaker.

"Ok. What's up my brother from another ugly mother?" Jasper asked. **'Really'.**

"Hey don't talk about my mother like you know her when I get there in 1 hr. I'm gonna kick you butt for calling her _'Ugly'_."Peter said in a defensive voice.

"What do you mean 1 hr. what happened to _'in 2 days'_. Peter what's going on?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Well me and Char just couldn't wait to meet funny ol' lil' bit." He said. I just glared at the phone. **'Lil' Bit'**

"I'm gonna kill you Petey for calling me ' lil 'bit' " I said annoyed he just laughed.

"Ok we'll see you in an our" Jasper said and hung up the phone then turned to me. " Give me that!" he said reaching for the crowbar but I pulled away soon enough.

"No its mine. I need to buy me some more of these and can you take me to Wal-Mart?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure" he said as he leaned in and started kissing me. Then he stole my crowbar and pulled away. "Thank you." he gave me a smug grin the bent it to a small little ball then handed it back to me.."Here you go" I just glared at him. When he turned around. I thought of how a lot of people said I have a killer throwing arm. So as soon as he felt the mischief he turned around and I whipped it at him and hit him square in the face. He glared at me the took the crowbar ball and walk out onto the porch then threw it really far into the woods. "Ready to go?" He asked as I glared at him.

"Whatever" I mumbled sadly. I was going to miss my crowbar. So we got into my baby and I drove to Wal-Mart. when we got there, it was only a 15 min drive, I headed over to the hair spray and got a huge can then went over to the lighters and got 5 lighters. Then I went to the cash register and checked out.

"What do you need hair spray and a lighter for?" Jasper asked.

"You don't know what happens when I put them together?" I asked with disbelief when he shook his head no. "Lets keep it that way!" I said. Then I headed to the truck and headed to Buckles and bought me a pair cowboy boots and a hat. Then ten pair of ripped skinny jeans. Ten pairs of tank tops and 2 really nice belts and then I headed to the check out. We went home after that. We had 5 minutes before Peter and Char got here so I hid the can and put the liter in my pocket.

"HEY! Lil 'Bit" who I assume was Peter yelled running into the house 5 minutes later picking me up in a bear hug.

"Dude put me down!" I said squirming and kicking him.

"Jeez you got a fiesty one Major!" Peter grinned as he put me down. I went to where I put the hair spray and asked them to join me outside. They did with curiosity. I just smirked then I turned to Petey.

"So Petey you know when you called and I said I was going to kill you and you laughed?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He smiled.

"Of course but just so you know hairspray aint gonna work" He smirked..**'We'll see about that.'**

"Well how about this" I pulled out the lighter and aimed the can of hairspray away from everyone and lit the lighter and sprayed the hairspray and just as I expected. A big flame blew out.** 'I just love home made flame throwers.'** They all looked like they were going to pee their pants and their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

"Ya scared now?" I asked with a smug smirk. They all nodded their heads.

"Have fun with her Major!" Petey said running into the house with Char hot on his heels. I just smirked at Jasper.

"Wow!" was all he could say as he pulled me into a kiss.

"EWWWW get a room!" I heard Emmett yell. Then "OW Rose why you always gotta hit me?" he pouted.

"Haha" I laughed."Petey and Char are here." I said and Emmett ran to the house and Rose pulled something out from behind her.

"Someone want to tell me why my crowbar is crumbled into a ball?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows with a hand on her hip. I just laughed.

"Jasper.." I pointed to him and looked offended I would point him out."...Well after I threw it and hit him in the groin...well Peter called and Jazzy was be jerk so I hit him in the head like I was playing baseball and dented it. Then he took it and did that.." I said pointing to the ball." Then he gave it back so I whipped it at his face when he turned back around. So he took it and then threw it into the woods." I said. By the time I was done everyone was laughing. And Peter, Emmett, Char had rejoined us.

"But..but..but your a human?" Emmett said shocked.

"See Emmett this is why we can't be friends. You think cause I'm a human I can't do anything." I said offended.

"Ohh look there goes another friend!" He yelled throwing up his hands.

"Wait.." I said as everyone paused.." We're friends? When did this happen and where was I?" I asked shocked. Everyone laughed except Emmett.

"Awe your so mean. " He pouted. "Now I only have..." He started counting on his fingers. **'Really'** I thought.."Three friends..Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper." He said with a pout.

"Nope just Esme and Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Aww" Emmy said with a sad look.

"Wait were you just counting on your finger's?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "I thought Vampires were suppose to be smart?"

"Well we think that something happened during his change. Or just when he was attacked a bear before he was changed the bear might of hit his head making him dumb. If he was ever smart I don't think he was though!" Rose said.

"I don't think he was either" Alice said and Edward did to.

"So..Emmy bear are you dumb?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about. What is this dumb you speak of?" He asked with a stupid look on his face. I just smacked my forehead. **'Is he serious?'** I thought.

"Never mind. Since your mental I guess I'll be you bffb..whatever the rest it is!" I said.

"It's B.f.f.b.f.c.b.s. Duhhhhh!" Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You have to be the stupidest Vampire in the world" I said loudly throwing my hands in the air.

"Vampires?" I heard Charlie say from the driveway.

**'Oh crap**.**'** I thought. **' What the heck is he doing here?'**

_***Cliffy...Thank you to those of you who are reading and Reviewing...I just want to say I want to get up to 50 reviews by the 10th chapter. So keep them comin.***_

have no idea how much the reviews mean..Thanks to those who reviewed I know you are anxcious to find out what happened with Jasper and Bella..Soo Read on...XD


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took it a little bit to update. I was kinda busy. I just want to say that I am skipping to the last weak of school cause I want Bella to be changed soon won't tell you when tho...;) I will fill some in on what happened with Bella and Jasper for what I skipped. Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 6 Bella's POV

So tonight we ended up telling Charlie the Cullen's secret. He reacted the same as I did just a little different. He was cool about it. I can see were I get it from now. He was really supportive when I told him about me and Jasper. He only showed up cause it was 3 in the morning. I didn't realize it was that late. I was happy for the first time in my life cause my dad excepted the Cullen's. Until when we went home and then he gave me 'the talk'. It was so embarrassing. I got out of it by telling him, I already had the talk with my mom. He was all but willing to end 'The Talk'.

****One Week Before Graduation****

So it's a week till graduation and me and Jasper's relationship was going great. Me, Peter, and Char have become extremely close. Peter is really funny guy, but can be a big perv. Char is sweet and funny. Esme has become like a mom and Carlisle like a father. Emmett is my big older teddy bear brother I never wanted. Until I met him anyways. Rose and Alice are like my sister's. Ohh and Alice found her mate in Mike newton. *shiver's*..that kid has asked me out to many times..I don't like him so I pick on him and always give him a hard time and play pranks on him.

Then there's Edward. He still creeps me out and he's gay. I found out this cause when I went into his room while he hunting cause I was Bing nosey and found a crap load of Justin Bieber magazines with hearts around Justin with a kiss mark on him...eww.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I feel lips pressed against my ear. I rolled my head backwards..

"Stop that tickles" I said to Jasper. Then his hands were on my waist.._'Crap. Here we go.' _

Next thing I know I'm on his bed with him above me and he is tickling my sides...and I'm laughing uncontrollably and can't breath.

"Jasper..s..st..stop. 't ..breath." I said through my heavy breathing and laughing. I was squirming like crazy.

"Nope. I can't do that not after what you did to me this morning." he said with a smirk as he kept tickling me.

See when he woke me up today, he did it by pouring ice cold water on me so when I after the hr. I spent glaring not talking to him I went up to him and gave him a kiss. Then I pantsed him. And accidently took his boxer's with the pants..Oops. Everyone was laughing. Yeah, he wasn't mad but he wasn't happy.

"I'm..S..so..sorry.. ..ple..ease. stop." I just barely made out.."JASPER..STOP..I'M gonna pee my pants" he finally stopped and rolled over to were he was lying next to me. But I quickly jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

When I came back out I went over to the couch in the room and Jasper was. I went over and sat on Jasper's lap, getting reading for the talk we both have been wanting to talk about for weeks but no one would leave us alone.

"Ok let's get this over with!" I said.

"Ok well...do you want to be changed?" He asked.._'wow he got right to the point. He don't beat around the bush.'_

"Well as soon as possible. Maybe a little after graduation. I don't know. Just soon I guess." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well I got to ask you a HUGE favor before you can be changed!" he said nervously.

"Sure anything what is it?" I asked confused._ 'Why would he be nervous?'_

"Marry me?" He said rushed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Isabella Swan. I know I've only known you for about a year, but we both know your it for me and I you. I love you Bella I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my eternity without you. You hold my heart. I'm just asking you for this one big thing and it would make me the happiest man on the planet if you said 'Yes'. Isabella Swan will you do the honor's of being my wife?" He asked with the puppy dog eyes and a pout...Aww.

"But why so early?" I asked cause _'shoot me if I say No!'_

"Cause I would think you would want to have your mom and Charlie at your wedding. And I know what your going to say, but after what I told you about newborns do you want to take that risk. Or your mom we can't risk her finding out bad enough Charlie knows and-" I cut him off with a kiss to shut him up.

"Jasper I would love to become your wife." I squealed jumping in his lap as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ok well you've been hanging around Alice WAY to much!" He said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around my waste.

Then I heard a purring sound..'What in the world?' I looked at Jasper like he grew a second head.

"Are you 'purring'?" I asked.

" Yep!" he said popping the 'p'. "Only mates can purr for each other." He said closing his eyes and putting his head in my neck. So I smirked..Hehe.

"Purr Purr" I said while rubbing my head against his shoulder. The purring stopped..Aww *pout*. He looked at me like I was going crazy or growing a second head.

"What?" I asked acting like nothing abnormal happened.

"Really Bella you had to go there with saying _'purr purr'_? You are just weird." He said closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the sofa. I just layed my head on his chest as I heard the 'purring' start back up. I was just about to fall asleep when Edward, Alice, and Rose came bursting through the door. Edward looking mad, Alice with a big smile on her face and was bouncing up and down. Rose with a smug look on her face.

"Can we help you?" I asked annoyed that they had interrupted us yet again. And from my sleep time.

"Why would you change her Jasper.. What about her humanity?" Edward yelled.

"Well you see she wanted to be changed." Jasper said.

"That's why you tell her no and fight for her to stay human." Eddy said annoyed.

"Ok Edwardo listen here and listen closely.." Jasper said in a slow voice. "What I learned is. There are two theories to arguing with a women, and neither work." Jasper said with his deep southern accent showing very much. "And trust me I aint looking for my woman to be mad at me for two weeks. Thank-you-vary-much!" He said leaning back. "also cause I want to spend the rest of my life with her..not going to a gravestone."

"Besides what humanity?" I asked.

"Really?" Eddy said with a _'are you serious'_ look.

"Yes really."

"Whatever. I'm out." Eddy said as he left the room.

"Well congrats!" Rose said coming over to hug me and Jasper.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ohhh..Can plan your wedding?. Please. Please. Pleasssse" Alice squealed hopping over to me and Jasper.

"Sure-" I said and she squealed. "-But how I want it and not over the top." I said with a stern look.

"Fine." She said with a defeated look.

"Can we have some time alone please." I asked and they both left with a sure.

After they left I layed my head back down on Jasper's chest and just listen to him as he started purring again just thinking.

I know I am not a big person when it comes to marriage but I know that it's just me and Jasper. Jasper is it for me. Being 18 though seems so soon though and its crazy. I can't wait and...

"What about Charlie and Renee? This is to early. They will never agree." I said jumping up in panic only to have hi grab my waist and pull me back to his lap.

"Calm down. I already talked to them. I had a hard time with Renee since she doesn't know the secret but Charlie was a piece of cake." He said kissing my cheek as he laid me down on our bed. See I practically live with Jasper now since it hurts so much to be away from him but my dad doesn't care.

"Good night sweetie." He said giving me a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to hunt." He said as I cuddled up to a pillow that I always cuddle up to when he's gone. I said good night to him as I fell asleep. I heard the door open then close. Then I let sleep fall over me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to those who reviewed...you guys are awesome.:-D

Chapter 7:

Bella's POV

So I woke up to Emmett jumping on Jasper's and my bed cause Jasper was out hunting.

He was screaming "Wakey Wake Belly Bean. It's graduation day. Come on..."

"Didn't you already graduate like 500 times already. What's the difference with this one?" I grumbled annoyed.

"Gasp. I'm offended. I'm not that old. Just so you know when I was born there was cars. Unlike that old man fart you sit in here and kiss...by the way that is just gross. Because I'm so much younger cause I'm only like 98 and Jasper is.." He started counting on his fingers. "169 years old.. dang you like people who rock the cradle. Ewwwwww." My mouth just dropped in shock.

***Emmett's POV***

I think I broke the human... Jasper's gonna kill me. Quick think of something.. PETER! Next thing I know Peter is in front of me with a smirk.

"So you broke the human." Then his smirk turned into a frown. "It was nice to know you while the time lasted." He said wiping fake tears from his eyes as he came over and gave me a hug.

"What do you mean 'While it lasted' What are you talking about?" I asked panicked.

"They didn't call him 'The God of War' for nothing!" he said seriously. "I mean he did kill a lot of newborns with one arm...annnd punched their heads off while everyone has to twist them...and he enjoyed it." Then Alice and Eddy came in at that time silently watching. Char and Rosy Posey was off shopping.

"Please help me?" I asked it more like a question.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." he said and then ran to the kitchen and came back with two buckets of ice filled water. Hmm I shoulda thought of that. We went into the room and Bella was still in shock so we poured both buckets on her and she gasped then passed out shivering. GREAT...Now I'm gonna kill Peter. Peter turned back to me.

"I'd like to see you try. The Major did train me." Peter said smug. Great he is right.

"Help me..Help me get out of this. Please." I begged on my knees grabbing Peter's hands.

"Well-...It was nice knowing you. Ohh and by the way 'the time to kill a snake is when he raises his head'" He pulled away and ran for the door but it was to late. I looked over and saw Jasper raising his head. Time to strike.

"Peter get your a** back over here now. Before I rip off something extremely precious to you." Jasper growled. And that is when I leaped. Jasper looked at me and smirked. Next thing I know Peter grabbed me.

"You Idiot it means 'Be decisive in your actions. When a problem rises tend to it.'...'Throwing your rope before you make a loop aint gonna catch the cow.'" He said.

"Great Peter now what does that mean?" I asked get aggravated.

"If you put your brains in a bumble-bee he would fly backwards!" Peter said and the Major laughed.

"Now what does that mean?" I whined.

"The first one means..'Be prepared before you act'. Second one means 'your not very bright.'" Peter said like it was obvious. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Ya know what..Jus' stay in a submissive position and we'll be fine." ' Great now I'm gonna die and the last thing I'm gonna see is Peter. This is gonna be the worst way to go down.'

***Peter's POV***

"He's studyin' to be a half-wit, and I'm afraid he aint gonna make it."[Lacks wisdom] The Major said. I just laughed until his face turned serious.

The Major smirked as I gulped in fear. "Now what happened? And why in the world is Bella in our room passed out and almost blue with ice all around her?" He asked walking up to me and my fear increased like ten times more. At first I thought it was the Major but it was my own "Better start talking before I tear off 'that' something that everyman cherishes."

"My pinky. You should never separate a man from his pinky. That's like separating you from Bella." I said holding my pinky close to me. He just gave me a dirty look.

"NO..Down lower you idiot." He growled. 'Oh no he is going to kill me i can just picture it..its goin to be slo- Ohh no my big toe. He's one sick Mofo.' I glared at him. He just smirked.

"So you finally figured it out?" He asked with a smirked. My glare just hardened.

"Yeah..DON'T and I repeat don't touch my big piggy." I growled back.

"'Big Piggy?' What the heck are you babbling about?" He asked with a ' What is wrong with you?' look.

So I walked over to Bella and took her foot. "Uhh ya you that thing with 'This little piggy went to the market, and this lit-" I didn't get to finish.

" .goodness." The Major said smacking his forehead. "Were did I go wrong when I changed you?"

"Well-..You changed him that's what went wrong and now we are stuck with him." Alice said.

"True true" The Major said then got all serious. "And I was talking about your manhood." He said and my eyes got big.

"You wouldn't?" I asked scared. And he just smirked.

***Major's POV***

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Edward making their way to the door. I turned my head slowly.

"WHERE DO YA THINK YOUR GOIN'? I never said you could leave." I growled out. They froze and turned back to me. "NOW... Tell me who did this?" And they all pointed at each other.

Peter was pointing at Emmett. Emmett was pointing at Alice. Alice was pointing at Edward. And Edward was pointing at Peter.

"You can put your boots in the oven, but that don't make 'em biscuits."[you can say whatever you want about something, but that doesn't change the facts] before they could do anything I made them feel the pain of the change and then I had Alice's hands and the guy's prides. Except Peter's pride because apparently its his big toe and pinky. So I have 1 pinky, 1 big toe, 2 hands, and 3 manhood's

"So Alice, When is Bella waking up?" I asked lightening the pain on her. Her face kinds of worried as she searched the future.

"Jasper...I'm-I'm sorry but I don't think she will wake up." She said.

**_ Thanks for reading please review..._**


End file.
